Cloaked in Beauty
by Kawaii Dream
Summary: There are two types of people in this world. The bully, and the one being bullied. Ciel was just a normal elementary boy, but ever since people began to hurt him, he wore a black cloak, the hood concealing his face. In high school, Sebastian takes a liking to the boy, and one fateful day, he saw Ciel without the cloak. He becomes one hell of a bully to one hell of an obsessed man!
1. Prologue - Cloaked in the Past

**Hello, my dear Kuroshitsuji SebCiel fans. I am finally proud to present a new story, presented to you by moi. **

**I've been excited about writing this story, since I was inspired by a visual novel game. (I forgot what it was called, sorry.)**

**It was about bullying, and how if one person stood up for you, the bullying would stop. I was deeply touched and felt like I had to write something similar to that.**

**So, here is the story, and sorry for rambling on and on. **

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive, a victim of bullying. And he still is one, ever since that day in elementary school. The day the bullying began. The day he and the girl of his dreams began dating. It all started with a simple, "I'm jealous of you, man." And that statement changed each and every day until it became, "Fuck you! You're an ugly piece of shit, why the hell would she date you?!" It was then the matter got out of hand. It was then he had officially become one of the two people you can be in this world. The person that was to be bullied.

* * *

"Ciel! Come sit next to me!" A certain blonde girl waved to the 12-year-old Ciel. She patted the ground next to her as he had walked into the gym. His ocean blue eyes widened slightly, a small pink blush stained both of his cheeks. It was embarrassing to be called over to sit next to the most beautiful and most popular girl in school, especially in front of others.

Elizabeth Midford was his girlfriend for a day now, and Ciel was still trying to get used to thinking the stunningly gorgeous blonde girl was who he was dating. Eyes that were once filled with jealousy from the other boys who were helplessly surrounding the girl soon became angry glares. Liz did not notice the glares, as she was still waving him over. Her emerald green eyes shone with happiness when she laid her eyes on Ciel. As she was waving, her wavy blonde hair bounced up and down on her shoulders.

Yes, she had given up on the pigtails a long time ago. Liz had left her hair down now, her hair as blonde as gold. Ciel gulped at the glares, but he nervously walked over to Liz and sat down on his bottom next to her. Despite the other guys knowing Ciel was Liz's boyfriend, they continued to stare and make googly eyes at her, purposely making him mad. But in all words, Ciel didn't care. As long as he had Lizzy, he would never be mad or angry. She gave him a dazzling smile and placed her hand on his, making him blush furiously.

He was still confused on one thing, though. Why did she pick him to date, out of all of the other better looking guys in school? Heck, Ciel was not even in the top ten of the "Most Popular Guys" list. So he was genuinely surprised when Lizzy had confessed to him the day before. _Why me?_ Ciel thought while staring at their touching hands on the gymnasium floor.

They were at an assembly, something their elementary school did when it was the beginning of a new school year. Yes, they were sixth graders now. A new year with his new girlfriend. As the young couple warmed their hands and listened to their principal talk, a few snickers were heard behind them. Ciel noticed first, and he turned his head around to shush the person making the noise. But as soon as he did, a paper ball was thrown at his face. Ciel jumped in surprise, causing Lizzy to look over at him. She had concern written on her face.

"Ciel?" She whispered, "Are you all right?" Ciel could only nod quietly and hid the ball in his other hand.

"Yes, I'm fine, Liz." He whispered quietly and removed his hand from underneath hers. She frowned slightly from the action, but she dismissed it and looked forward again, continuing to listen.

Ciel turned the other way, his back to Lizzy as he unwrapped the small paper. His eyes scanned over the words, a small fire burning up in his heart and stomach.

In the worst handwriting you can imagine, were the words:

_"Die, you bitch."_  
_"Fucking gay ass."_  
_"Bastard, go to hell."_  
_"Stop acting like a shitty little king."_  
_"Break up with Lizzy or we'll beat the shit outta you after school today."_  
_-Your future murderers._

Ciel trembled a bit as he looked up from the paper. He bit his bottom lip lightly as he tried to remember the direction the paper had been thrown from. He looked at the faces of the many boys and girls behind him, scanning each face slowly with a bit of a new fear in his system. Then, he managed to lock eye contact with someone, who stared right back at him with an evil smirk. It was the biggest, baddest bully of the school. Alois Trancy. He may have looked "skinny and puny", or "pure and innocent", but if you ever crossed paths with him, he'd kick your ass right off the curb and wouldn't give a fuck if you were going to get ran over by a car.

Blue eyes locked with blue eyes. One of the two pairs of eyes were staring back with complete fear and pain. The other pair of blues looked back at the other with a winning shine and complete confidence in oneself. Ciel knew right away that the note had come from Alois and his gang of "baddies". He was completely terrified, but he did not want to break up with the only happiness he had in his life right now. He was an orphan; born and raised in an orphanage. His adopter, Rachel, was like his own mother and let him go to a public school. She took care of him and sometimes, she would spoil him silly. She also had a husband, Vincent. He was incredibly rich because he ran the Funtom Toy Company. But even with them, he still felt lonely. He had no idea where his real mother and father were. They were nowhere to be found. The only thing he knew was that on a dark night, the day of the new moon, he was placed in front of the orphanage doorstep when he was a baby. The only thing that was attached to his body was a blue sapphire ring, too big to fit his finger at the time. Attached to the ring was a paper that read, "Ciel Phantomhive". So they had assumed that it was his name, and it had been his name for the last 13 years of his life. He kept the ring safely in a box, inside of his bedroom drawer.

Ciel had decided that even if it would hurt him in any physical or mental way, he would not break up with Elizabeth Midford. He mustered up the little courage he had and gave Alois a "I'm not going to break up with her" smirk. Unfortunately for Ciel, Alois knew exactly what the sudden rebellion against him was, even though Ciel deeply wished Alois wouldn't see the meaning behind the smirk. The blonde haired boy glared at the blue/green haired boy and pointed a finger at Ciel. He then moved his right hand to his neck horizontally and slid his arm to the right, indicating Ciel that "you're dead". Ciel had immediately turned back around, hiding his face when he faced forward again. A cold and empty feeling was in his stomach, and he felt sick. He had always been a good student who got the best grades in the class, he had never once gotten in a fight before. And boy, Ciel was not anticipating the end of school like he usually did. Not even one little bit.

* * *

_The school day had went by too fast_, was what Ciel Phantomhive had thought when the last bell rang, meaning school already was over. Ciel was nervously pacing back and forth in his class, most of his classmates had already gone home. His teacher had went to a teacher's meeting, so he wouldn't be asked to leave, at least.

_Are they waiting for me just beyond this door?_ Ciel mentally asked himself a thousand questions, each question making him more and more uneasy.

He couldn't open the door and leave; he was afraid of what was beyond the door. The scene in the gymnasium kept replaying over and over in his head, it caused his body to tremble._ Even so, I have to get out of here and run out of the school. I want to go home._ Ciel sighed and stared at the door knob._ It's now or never_, he thought and reached his hand out. But before he could touch the knob, the door slammed open, and Ciel jumped back, hitting his backpack on a desk behind him.

He stared at the pack of boys standing at the door, a certain blonde was leading the pack. It was Alois Trancy and his baddies. Ciel's eyes went as wide as the ocean as Alois went over to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt with a menacing glare.

"You refuse to break up with Lizzy, eh? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Looks like somebody needs to learn a lesson about disobedience. Right boys?" Alois gave an insane smile and the three boys behind him nodded. "By the time we're done with you, you'll be so ashamed to let her see your face that you _WILL_ break up with her! Hahaha!" He then threw Ciel on the ground with a loud thump, leaving him breathless. The blonde boy took out a beating stick out of his backpack and smirked. "Any last words before you become a dirty, ugly dog?" Ciel stayed silent, offering no emotion whatsoever. It caused Alois to become angrier, so in one swift movement, the blue/green haired boy's cheek was on fire.

The stick smacked his face - hard. And another smack was added, and then another and another. The boys ganged up on Ciel and began to kick, hit, and punch every single body part they came in contact with. Sputtered coughs and blood spilled onto the hard floor quickly, and a few minutes later (which felt like hours to Ciel), it was all over. Alois had put his stick away and left with his gang, leaving Ciel trembling and bleeding on the floor. He was hurting everywhere, especially in his heart. Because Ciel knew that if he didn't break up with Liz, he'd only make her worry about him. And she deserved better than him. He began to stand up weakly, cuts and bruises everywhere on his skin. He looked at the window and saw the reflection of himself.

Cuts. Bruises. Blood. Swelling. Pain.

He looked completely disgusting, red and purple marks were marked every visible place on his body. There was blood coming out from his nose and his left eye was black. That was when his brain broke.

_I am dirty. I am disgusting. I am a dog. I am ugly. They are right. I am unclean. I need to clean myself right away!_

Ciel took one of the black curtains that was hanging near him. He limped over to the teacher's desk to get scissors, and limped back to the curtain. He measured his size carefully and began cutting the black fabric. When he was finished cutting, he had a black cloak that fit him perfectly. It included a hood that concealed his face well. He had attached a pin, holding the fabric together to make the hood. Ciel Phantomhive was not frightened anymore. He was indeed ashamed of his own appearance and he swore to himself this:

"I will never show anyone my disgusting self ever again." He smiled like a maniac to his reflection - just like Alois. "I am clean with this."

* * *

**I hope that it is to your liking so far, my fellow yaoi fan. I'd be pleased if you left a review, a short and simple one is also fine. Criticism is invited, but please don't be _too_ harsh. I am a bit fragile. I'm looking forward to getting responses of what you guys think!**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	2. Cloaked in Love At First Sight

**Heyo~ I think I updated quickly. I hope I did. **

**Anyways, I'd like to thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**I did not expect so many people to like the beginning of the story -the prologue- as it was just about the past.**

**But anyways, I'm trying to follow some of you guys' advice, so forgive me if there are a lot of repeating words. I'm still trying to make my vocabulary wider. **

**Warning: Very, very, _very_ OOC. **

**Remember: **

_Hello. Is Thoughts._

"Hello." Is Speaking.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Cloaked in Love At First Sight**_

High school. It had been more than two and a half years since the incident, almost three years. The incident that caused Ciel Phantomhive to wear a black cloak.

* * *

On the first day of high school, when Ciel had worn the cloak, everyone had stopped and stared at him. They whispered about him in the hallways and teachers would try to get him to take off his hood. But he refused the teachers each time, and ignored the other students whispering. Ciel was used to it. He was used to everything. The whispers, the name-calling, the pushing, the rumors. It happened on the first day he wore it to school in sixth grade. He had broken up with Lizzy, leaving the girl a sniffling mess. Ciel did not want to worry her, and he really did not want her to stand up for him when he was just a pathetic loser. It would've ruined her reputation, and he didn't want that. After being beat up to a pulp, Ciel's usually bright and cheerful personality slowly faded away into the shadows. He became more quiet and shy. He never spoke unless he needed to, he never smiled (because no one could see his face), and most importantly - he became as emotionless as a rock. His gentle and shy voice now had no emotion at all like it used to. No one saw what he really looked like, and they just assumed that he was as ugly as a ogre and as dirty as a worm, that he was hiding his ugly self under the black sheet. And that was what everyone believed.

What they didn't know was that Ciel Phantomhive was actually shy, afraid of people, and no longer believed in the so-called thing called "trust". The friends that he used to have turned against him, calling him names just like the others. Saying that he was probably as fat as a pig and smelly like a cow. He believed that he would never open up to anyone ever again as long as he lived; because no one cared about someone as irrelevant as him. He had closed the door between people and himself; trapping himself inside and refused to open the door to anyone who tried to make friends with him (which he did not trust, he concluded that he was going to be used and then thrown away like the trash he was), and never showed anyone what he looked like. Ciel was afraid of showing them his "unclean and impure" self. Ever since the most frightening experience of his life, the day he had gotten beat up, he never once looked at himself in the mirror. He just assumed he was ugly and scarred forever.

He was eventually sent to the principal's office for utter defiance, but Rachel and Vincent had defended their only adopted son.

"I honestly don't know why my son would wear this cloak, but it seems like he won't take it off at all costs. So please, just let him keep it on. It's probably for personal reasons," Rachel argued when she got a call about Ciel refusing to take off the ridiculous thing. She, too, had to repeat herself every year on the phone to the principal of the school Ciel was going to. It was tiring, but she respected her son's privacy and never pushed him any further to take off the black fabric. "This is a high school, ma'm. Please tell your child to take it off! It seems to be a distraction to the students around him," the principal fought back. The man clearly did not know who the husband of Rachel was yet. Over the other line, there was the sound of sighing, and Rachel decided to end the argument with one sentence. "Listen here, my husband runs the Funtom Toy Company, Vincent." The woman heard nothing but an eerie silence on the other line.

_5 seconds._  
_10 seconds. _  
_15 seconds._  
_30 seconds. _  
_Tick tock, tick tock._

"O-Oh really? Your son can definitely wear his cloak wherever he goes! I apologize for my rude behavior, Mrs. Rachel." The principal finally chuckled nervously after checking the Ciel's informational form. Rachel smiled to herself. "Thank you. I suppose this is good-bye now. Have a nice day." She hung up without waiting for a response with a winning grin.

* * *

"Hey, look. It's that kid, the one rumored to be so ugly that he had to hide himself under that black fabric!" Someone whispered while Ciel walked out of the principal's office. A few chuckles and snickers were heard after that. With a heavy sigh, he walked quietly through the hall. Getting through the crowd wasn't difficult at all. When he came near someone, they would automatically step to the side, as if they'd catch his "ugliness" if they were just standing next to him. The only time when a person came close to him was when they pushed, shoved, or sometimes even beat the dark haired boy up. Ciel kept his head low like he always did, making sure no one caught even one glimpse of his face. He was scared and afraid the rumors would become worse if they saw him.

It was time for second period, which was physical education for Ciel. The blue eyed boy was never really fond of P.E., in fact, it was his least favorite subject. His high school required at least one year of doing something physical to graduate, so he decided to get it over with the first year. He despairingly walked down the hall that was filled of nasty whispers and rumors of him, never forgetting to keep his guard on at all times, just in case someone were to pull off his cloak.

* * *

_-Going back a few minutes earlier...-_

"Hey, look. It's that kid, the one rumored to be so ugly that he had to hide himself under that black fabric!" Everyone moved to the side, the sound of feet shuffling quickly rang through the hall so that the "thing" could walk through. Sebastian's rather handsome friend, Claude, whispered rather loudly and snickered.

Yes, the both of them were good looking and perhaps even the most popular guys in the school. They were both seniors, and they were enjoying seeing the lost and helpless-looking freshmen. The two men loved to find "toys", which were freshmen that they "played" with until they broke, meaning that they bullied the small ones. They were always surrounded by people and had many friends. Sebastian eyed the dark figure that was slowly moving down the hall and chuckled, causing the others to chuckle and snicker as well. Whispers immediately broke out in the hall, most of them were loud enough to hear.

"What the hell is that?" Claude asked more quietly this time, and Sebastian smirked.

"Who the fuck knows? Some weirdo that never removed that cloak off since sixth grade, or so I heard," the red eyed man responded quietly, his eyes never leaving the retreating boy.

"At least I have something interesting to do during my free time now..." Amusement gleamed in Sebastian's eyes as an idea popped into his head. His interest in the mysterious freshman was sparked when he heard that no one had ever seen what the kid looked like. The boy looked like he was heading towards the gym for second period. He absolutely loved vulnerable and weak people, because then, he could easily break them. Ironically, that was also Sebastian's second period. _I'll mess you up even more, kid. Don't break too soon, my new toy. Heh._

Claude looked at his friend with interest. "What was that, what did you just say?" He raised an eyebrow.

Sebastian shook his head and blinked. "Nothing, my friend. I think I just found my new toy, that's all."

"Already?" Claude laughed. "I still need to find mine."

"Good luck with that. I am going to go stalk my prey now, have fun picking your toy." Sebastian turned around and waved, already on the move.

"Yeah, yeah," Claude responded.

The golden eyed man looked back and scanned the crowd of freshmen, searching for an interesting toy to play with himself. His eyes stopped when he saw a certain blonde boy with light blue eyes. He looks promising, Claude licked his lips.

"Hey, tell me who that kid is," he asked one of the gossiping girls next to him. He pointed at the blonde. The girl turned towards the direction of Alois and nodded.

"Oh him? He's called Alois Trancy. Apparently they say he's the toughest freshmen. He may look like he's easy prey, but he's a lot stronger than he looks. I heard he's insane and would kill you if you got him angry enough."

"Interesting...A tough one, hm?" _If I take down a tough one, I'll feel more than proud of myself...heh. Alois Trancy, get ready, because this is going to be a crazy ride..._  
"Thanks for the info," Claude walked away with a dismissive waving hand. _This is going to be fun..._

* * *

In the gymnasium, freshmen and seniors shared the same period due to having too many students each period. So the school had split the gym in two, one side for freshmen and the other for seniors. _Since it was the first day of school, the whole hour would just be a long lecture about P.E. procedures and rules._ Was what Ciel thought, but was proven wrong right when he had entered the gym. His appearance seemed to attract attention, like always.

"All right, kids. I am your teacher; Grell Sutcliff, DEATH!" Grell striked a pose and paused for a moment, leaving Ciel and the others silent. The seniors, like Sebastian, found it horribly funny and chuckled. "And I hate talking about boring stuff, so today we'll play dodge ball! Seniors on that side, freshmen on the other side!" Grell instructed and handed out the red balls to people (which came from literally; nowhere).

_Well, that escalated quickly... _Ciel thought and grabbed a ball from Grell, walking quietly over to the others who were about his age. 14.

Everyone found their place and stood there, waiting for the teacher to start the game. I hate dodge ball Ciel thought unhappily. He hated all sports, because it was hard to see anything through his cloak. Plus, he was afraid of playing against seniors. They were older than him by three years!

Grell was already told by the principal that Ciel could leave his cloak on, so he wouldn't need to tell him to take it off. He was rather curious to see what was under the cloak. _Ugly shit or a sexy little boy?_ It wasn't his place to care, though. The red-eyed teacher started the game with a "**_GOOO, DEATH_**!" and his signature pose.

Seniors immediately began to throw balls at the freshmen, many getting hit and out in one second after starting. Sebastian made sure to hit everyone on the other side, only to see his toy was still on his two feet and standing in one spot. Amazingly, the boy didn't even get hit by a dodge ball yet. A plan quickly formed in the handsome man's brain. He aimed his ball at Ciel's head, determined to end it in one hit. With careful measurements and precision, Sebastian threw the ball as hard as he could. He watched as the ball flew to the other side of the gymnasium, hitting his target exactly where he wanted it to hit - the head. The dark figure fell to the floor, not expecting the hard ball to his head at all. And was unconscious. Sebastian smirked to himself and licked his lips.

"Mr. Sutcliff! Stop the game, now!" Sebastian yelled through the large room, causing everyone to stop they were doing and stare at him.

"What is it, Sebas-chan?" Grell smiled. He had loved his student, he was devilishly handsome after all.

The man pointed a finger at a black lump sprawled on the floor, everyone's attention following Sebastian's finger. "Someone was hurt...I could carry him to the nurse if you want."

Grell frowned. "I didn't even notice! Well, whatever. Yes go ahead and carry the boy to the nurse's office, be back soon.~"

"Yes, thank you. I'll be right back." Sebastian walked over to the unconscious boy and picked him up - bridal style.

"Well then," he bowed with the young one in his arms and exited the gym.

* * *

The red-eyed man smirked as carried the surprisingly light figure in his arms. _You're mine now, toy. I'll see how ugly you really are! Probably ugly as a piece a shit!_ He smirked and walked to the nurse's office, which was only a minute away from the large gymnasium. He reached the door, which was open, and walked in.

The beautiful nurse looked up at Sebastian and smiled. "An injured one already on the first day of school?"

He nodded. "Freshmen this year just don't know how to be careful!" Sebastian gave a hearty laugh and placed the boy on the bed.

"Yes, yes, they are! I'm assuming that a ball hit the head of the young man?" The nurse had always known everything, even if you didn't see the wound, she's still know what the problem was. And Sebastian found it a bit creepy.

"Yes, you're such a good guesser, Ms. Blanc." Angela gave him another smile and nodded.

"Be right back, I'll get the ice in the office. Wait here." She turned around and walked out of the office.

Sebastian took this chance to find out who and just how ugly the boy sleeping next to him was._ Is he hideous? Disgusting? Vulgar?_

Questions filled his mind and he became more eager to lift up the fabric and take a peek. _Oh, this was going to be interesting._ Sebastian smirked and moved his hand over the sleeping boy's face and easily attached his hand to the cloth covering the face. Without further ado, he gently lifted up the black cloak.

The first thing his eyes saw was white. Pure white skin. The second thing he were the long eyelashes. The third thing he saw were those soft, moist, and pink lips. He had already uncovered the whole face of the boy. Sebastian saw that the boy had dark hair.

He was shocked; completely at a loss for words. _This boy...he wasn't ugly or hideous at all!_ In fact, this was the first time he's seen someone that surpassed his own beauty. The rumors weren't true at all...his toy was now his prize. Sebastian eagerly touched the boy's soft cheek. It's so smooth, like baby skin. His eyelashes are long like a girl's. His lips felt incredibly soft. He wanted more than to ravage and kiss the innocent boy's lips. But first of all - he didn't even know what the mysterious boy's name was. He was not only beautiful, he was like sleeping beauty. And now, after realizing that so many people had hurt this stranger that he wanted to break at first; he angry.

_ How could I have believed those rumors? How could people hurt such a fragile boy? How could I have hurt him?! I won't let anyone else see the sight before me...because I want to make him mine. And I will. I will protect this boy; making him fall for me in the process._ Sebastian swore mentally to himself and crossed his heart.

"Toy, you will be mine whether you like it or not." And he smirked his signature smirk that drove the girls -_and some guys_- crazy.

* * *

**Ah, one more thing. I am in need of a beta reader...I've never had one of those before and I'm quite inexperienced with them. If you want to become my beta reader for this story, please review or PM me. I honestly have no idea what I'm supposed to do when I get a beta reader; but I hope you can tell me. The only thing I know about beta readers is they read over your story and correct errors before publishing the story. Many thanks!**

**And again, criticism is welcomed with open arms. I want to become a better writer (but please be gentle). To be honest, I felt like this chapter was rushed. I think I'll try to improve on adding more details and emotion.**

** Review, favorite, follow!**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	3. Cloaked in Solitude

**What's up, my little fluffies? (Yes, I couldn't think of a better name...)**

**Before we start the story, I'd like to thank my new beta reader, Hurting With A Smile! **

**She's fun to work with and is very supportive. Thank you very much, again! **

**Now enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

Light. That was the first thing Ciel Phantomhive saw when he had woken up in the nurse's office that day. He never saw light in such a long time when waking up. In the morning, he would wake up in complete darkness, alone in his bedroom. Waking up to light can only mean one thing - something good was going to happen to Ciel. But of course, he didn't know that at the time.

* * *

I had a dream. There was a shadow, a figure of someone. They were holding me in their arms, tightly, protectively.

I was watching my dream self from afar be embraced by the shadow. _Who is that? How dare I allow myself to be touched like that!_ I growled lowly as dream me hugged the shadow back, almost in a lovingly way._ People who show their affections to me are traitors in the end. They all know I am ugly, so they are just using me! How could my dream self be so stupid?!_ I was really surprised by the response of dream me, it looked as though I gave them an embrace with just as much emotion in it as the shadow had.

Dream self said three words to the shadow:

"I... you..."

_He was also...crying?! And what did I say?! I couldn't hear, damn it_! I watched in horror as the shadow leaned in closer to dream me, and suddenly, I was no longer watching. I switched spots with my dream self; and I saw the shadow lean closer to my face. Before I could struggle or get away, something hot and warm touched my lips. I widened my eyes as big as they could go as questions filled my head as fast as lightning.

_Is this a kiss? Is this someone's lips? If so, who's kissing me, and why do these lips feel so...addictive? Who...? Who is this? Is this what a kiss feels like? Why is this person kissing me?! Why is this person seeing my real self, one without the cloak?! I must look ugly through this person's eyes!_

_No, no, no, Ciel! Get yourself together; it doesn't matter who it is. This is just a dream; and even if this was a real person, they would just betray me in the end. That's right - everyone would leave me alone. All alone. Just like always. I can't trust anyone anymore; my so-called "friends" threw me away as soon as everyone else began to bully me. Friends end up betraying you in some way in the end. That's all there is to it. As tempting as the kiss felt; I put my hands on the figure's chest and pushed away with all my might, and the warmth left my lips. And I saw a light; something that I had never seen for almost three years of my life in dreams. Light._

* * *

I opened my eyes quickly, a light blinding me for just a split second. The first thing I saw was the sunlight coming out from a window. _No wonder it had been so light...but wait a minute. Why is my cloak not covering my face, and where am I?!_ Suddenly, a flash of memories of before had come back to me. _That's right; I had been hit by a ball._ Then I guess it's safe to assume that this is the nurse's office judging by the layout of many white beds. But it's not right to already assume that I'm safe. In order for me to get to one place to another, someone must have carried me here. I felt a sudden emptiness in my stomach as realization hit me like a smack in the face. _Someone must have seen my face, my everything! No...this can't be true. It's just a possible answer; maybe I was just moving around in my sleep too much and my hood came off on accident. Yes, please, God, please let that be true! I covered up my face again by pulling the hood over my head. No matter; I must attend to my next class soon. No time for dawdling. _

_What time is it? I need to get to my next class...and quickly at that._ I groggily sat up and got out of the bed. As soon as I was on my feet, my head had this horrible ache that made me groan.

_Damn..._

I clutched my head with my right hand, while I used my left hand to hold onto the table to stabilize myself. I took two deep breaths and let go of the table. A few second after that, I let my right hand fall back down, next to my thigh. I felt a bit better now. There was still the feeling of pain on the side of my head, but now I can actually walk. I glanced at the wall clock and saw that it was already noon, about five after twelve._ Looks like it's my lunch time, then. Crap, Rachel is going to kill me when she thinks that I skipped class or something. Oh well, I'll deal with this later._

I tiredly walked towards the door, checking one last time that my hood was on and secure, and walked out of the nurse's office. There were many people in the hallway, so it meant that it was probably the time to start getting to your other class, otherwise known as the passing period. As always, as soon as I came out of the room, the shuffle of feet and shoes moving to the sides of the hallway was heard.

I was being avoided, but I was used to it. There are some good things I got out of being avoided. I'm always first at the lunch line. I always get my own personal space. I have my peace and quiet. It felt nice to have what many of the others did not have, but sometimes I found myself daydreaming about what it would be like to make friends again; to be popular and liked without knowing it. But it would be foolish to have friends because in the end, they betray you. You find out that they were actually using you; lying behind your back when you've been away for a while.

_Trust? Friendship_? _Love_?**_ FEELINGS_**? I don't need them. I will never be able to get hurt again if I just don't feel. The key to never getting betrayed by your so-called friends, to never get lied to, to never physically or mentally hurt is simple. The key is to throw all of those things away. Never believe or trust others, never become friends with anyone. Just believe in yourself, trust in yourself, love yourself. That is the key to happiness. Lock yourself up in the box of solitude and you can stay happy forever. Alone.

I walked down the hall quietly, slowly approaching the lunch room like always. Until something that I never would've dreamed of happening - happened.

Footsteps. There was someone walking behind me. That was unusual, nobody ever walked near me before. It made my heart skip a beat for no reason at all. Maybe it was out of of excitement; but I had no idea why I was getting excited. I am in the box of solitude; my own world of happiness. I need no one else but me, myself, and I. A few gasps were heard as I felt something warm on my shoulder. _What's going on?!_ I noticed the footsteps stopped a while ago. _That means...the thing on my shoulder...was a person touching me with their hand?_

My heart beat faster. It has been almost three years since another human being other than myself has touched any part of my body. Who was so daring enough to touch me, a witch, a monster, that could spread my own impurity to them? I was rooted in the spot, and I turned my head back slowly.

"Excuse me," I locked eyes (but the stranger didn't know I locked eyes with him because he couldn't see my eyes) with the man touching me.

"Do you have a moment? I would like to invite you to eat lunch with me and my group of friends." I blinked twice.

_ Handsome._ That was the first word that had popped into my mind when I saw his face.

_Hot. Majestic. Elegant. _

This stranger was as fine as gold. And he was speaking to me, a lowly human form dirtied with uncleanliness, and not only that, he was asking me to eat lunch with him!_ For God's sake, what's happening?_ But I had the answer already in my mind. It was clear that this could be my chance to become popular, become loved by everyone. So, after not much thinking, I spoke, quietly but as clear as a bell:

"**_No._**"

Surprised gasps and muffled laughter from the crowd rang in the hallway, clearly embarrassing the man.

I refused. I didn't want that chance.

I liked staying in the darkness alone.

I smiled.

I trust no one; handsome or sickly.

No, I knew better than that. His looks were just a trap to pull me in.

That is all, and I'm not falling for it.

* * *

**Erm, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you don't mind, please review. If it's a criticism or a compliment, I'd like to hear from you guys! Otherwise, my excitement level for updating and writing this story will go down...So, every review is appreciated, long or short. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you guys think! **

**~Kawaii Dream**


	4. Cloaked in Pain

**Warning: OOC, and attempt of - never mind, just read. I hate spoiling the end. **

* * *

_**"No.**_" The cloaked one answered plainly. My smile disappeared from my face as I heard the gasps and whispers in the hallway.

_"Oh my god! Did that kid just reject Sebastian Michaelis' invitation?!_"

My eye twitched.

"_Dang, that's what he gets for trying to get close to that ugly pig!_"

Another twitch.

"That boy must be his new target/toy! And things don't look too well for him...hehe!"

_What the hell just happened?_ I breathed in, and then I breathed out. _This is quite interesting...I just got rejected by my own toy. I've never been rejected before! This year may be fun after all...heh._ I have always wanted to play a challenging game.

I quickly plastered a fake smile on my face. "Are you sure? This may be your chance to be popular. Surely you want to be liked by everyone after all that you've gone through?" I was near close to begging; and I've never needed to beg in my whole life. All I needed to do was ask and the answer was yes. My perfection and handsome looks were all I needed to get what I want.

The boy slowly turned around until it looked like he faced me. I stared at his hood, and there was silence for quite a while. Suddenly, he spoke. "Quite sure. I don't care for popularity." The boy's voice was beautiful; it matched his appearance. It was not too girly and not too deep like a man's. It sounded just right, but every word he spoke made me feel annoyed.

_ Why isn't he budging? Surely anyone would jump at the chance of being popular? My previous toys jumped right away at the chance...but this one is different. Maybe he's just being shy? I laughed, but a vein was seen on my forehead. I was amused and angry at this game._ "Please, stop playing around. I know that deep down inside you really want to join -"

"I said no. Leave me alone!" His voice got louder. It seemed like he was angry at me.

_ But why?_ _I hadn't done anything except ask him to join me for lunch. Anyone in this school would say yes. Why didn't he? I don't understand this madness! This little brat...!_

"Why?! You should have said yes! What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled back, my patience gone with the boy. I no longer cared about the people that were surrounding us, watching. I swore to protect him, make him popular. _So why did he refuse my invitation, making him even more unpopular?! The bloody idiot! _

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with**_ ME_**?" His voice became very loud, the loudest anyone there had ever heard for two years. The boy basically erupted right then and there. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand! You're popular, liked by everyone, and you don't get picked on! Why are you even bothering with me anyways? I'm impure, unclean, disgusting! It's just like everyone said!" I heard a choked sob from him and immediately regretted my sudden outburst.

_ Damn...I caused him to cry. What the hell am I doing?_ "You won't understand..." Another sob, and I saw his small body shake under the thin cloth. I don't know why, but my heart had a sudden ache when I saw the scene unfold before me.

"Look, I'm sor -"

"_SHUT UP!"_

And with that, he turned and ran down the hall, turning a corner along the way. I was left there standing like an idiot frozen in my spot.

The whispers came back.

"_Damn...he chose a hard target to pick on._"

_"Yeah, plus he doesn't realize that he hurt Ciel. Cocky bastard..._"

_I hurt him? Ciel? Is that his name?_ It has a nice ring to it. It somehow suited him. _Ciel._

_Wait a minute...is my reputation going down? Didn't everyone hate him just a few minutes ago? Now they're defending him? Fuck! This is bull, I pull the wrong move, and already people are gossiping about me. That kid just hurt my reputation._ I need to train my toy better. And fast, or else I'll be hated by everyone by the time I'm done trying to get the boy, I mean, Ciel, to like me. I turned to the crowd with glaring eyes.

"What the fuck are you looking at? Scram." Although that sentence would ruin my reputation more, I just had to say it. It wasn't their business, it was mine. I absolutely hated nosy people. The crowd slowly disappeared, and I was alone. I just don't know how to feel about Ciel anymore._ First, he's a fucking prize. His skin is soft and he reminds me of flowers, and I do not know why. Second, he rejects me in front of a crowd of people. Third, he yells at me and ruins my reputation. And because of that his reputation goes up. Am I supposed to feel angry or happy? He makes me angry but just remembering his face, his lips, his skin...Damn it!_

"Sebastian." A voice that I knew too well.

I turned around, sighing. "What do you want Claude? Have you come to make fun of me?"

Claude smirked and crossed his arms. "Maybe. Maybe not. But I wasn't expecting a little kid to reject you." A smile was upon Claude's face as he took off his glasses and calmly cleaned them with a clean cloth.

"I'll interpret that as a 'Yes, I'm here to make fun of you'. So, why are you here? Waiting for me?" I smirked back at him. Obviously both of our smiles were fake. If we were both in a serious situation, we'd still smirk. That's just how we were.

He put his spectacles back on and chuckled. "As if. I'm here because I heard you got your sorry ass rejected for the first time."

"Oh, you flatter me, Claude." I pretended to bow like a butler with my hand over my chest. "I guess news goes around pretty fast, eh?"

"Hah. Of course." Claude responded. "Leaving that aside for now, I've also got a new toy that I find quite interesting..." He licked his lips hungrily, like a cat ready to pounce on it's prey.

"Oh?" My eyebrow went up. "And who may that toy be, making you lick your lips so hungrily like that?"

"Heh. There's this one blonde kid. He's sexy; I'd love to get some from him. But there's just one little problem, " he sighed heavily.

"And that is?" I asked, annoyed that he wasn't getting straight to the point.

"He's the toughest freshman and will kill - _literally_ - the person who pisses him off."

"Hah! Tough luck, my friend. But I believe my prey is tougher to get."

Claude's eyebrows knitted together, argument mode activate. "I guess. He did just reject you. But anyways, why did you pick the ugliest freshman? That's not like you, man."

_Ugliest? More like sexiest, softest, hottest boy-toy at school. He doesn't know what he's missing out on._ I smirked once again. "Oh, him? I don't know. I just somehow feel so attracted to him."

Claude shuddered, clearly thinking I'm mad for going after an 'ugly pig'. "Ugh, gross. Let's just go to lunch, I'm starving."

"Yeah, yeah." And we began walking to the cafeteria.

* * *

I cried into my cloak, soaking it with my tears. Since it was lunch time, no one was in the classroom except for me. I was leaning against the wall, standing up, and I was near the door. Crying my eyes out._ Damned popular people! Who was that man, and why did he approach me?_ _He knows I'm ugly, and yet he touched me! I don't want to be touched, talked to, or be popular! I just want to be alone, why couldn't he see that?_ I replayed the scene in my head, the words I had said to him while I was completely angry and offended at his question. _What's wrong with me? It should have been obvious what was wrong with me. I should have just answered 'everything'. But fuck...he was so hot. Despite the fact that his looks was just a trap, I couldn't help but imagine his face in front of mine again. Fuck me and my hormones. I want to die._

Everyday I wake up in my bed in the morning, there is only one thing I say to myself. '_Why am I still alive?'_

Yes, I have tried to commit suicide many times. I've tried cutting, drugs, and hitting my head on the corner of a glass table multiple times. There are many more, but I had tried so many ways that it's hard to remember all of them. How did I survive? My parents caught me every single time I tried to hurt myself. I don't know how they know when I'm about to do something, but I'm starting to think they have cameras all over the house. I've tried to kill myself, yet they still love me and treat me the same way they did when I didn't wear the cloak. Loving, kind, and they still spoil me silly. I find it nauseating, but they were probably the only people in the world who would care if I died.

'_Why should someone so disgusting and lowly as me deserve the gift of life?_' I've never thought of killing myself at school before, since there were probably cameras all around, too. But to hell with it, I don't care anymore. I've had enough of bullying, backstabbers, name-calling, everything. If I die I can remain in my box of solitude forever. And ever. And ever. Good thing I brought a knife with me. I've brought weapons to school secretly for self defense if anyone tried to hurt me again. _If I plunge the knife through my heart, I'll die instantly. A painless death. Sounds so nice. When I die, I will fly through the window with my wings and be free in my own little world of happiness. I'll never feel pain ever again, only freedom and no one will hurt me anymore. Ha..hahaha..._

I grabbed the pocket knife in my back pocket of my jeans and opened it. The knife reflected my cloaked face.

_ I'm ugly. Dirty. Disgusting. Lowly. Stupid. Unclean. Impure. Hideous. Foul. Repulsive. Loathsome._

I held the tip of the knife towards my chest, where my heart was beating slowly. _No love. No friends. No peace. What a nice way to die._

"Goodbye pain. Goodbye loneliness. Goodbye impurity."

And I plunged the knife through flesh and bones.

"_Goodbye world._"

* * *

**Oh god. Yes, Ciel just attempted suicide. Donthurtme! **

**Please keep in mind I do not support suicide at all; and no one should ever try this. Ciel is a bit..well..crazy. He's been having mental issues since the bullying started, if you haven't noticed. Thank you for Hurting With A Smile for beta-ing. Anyways, loved the reviews last chapter. Please, tell me what you think. If you just read and don't review at least once, I'll never get to know how you guys feel about the story, and I'll never get any more good ideas or be able to improve on my writing. So, if you've been reading and haven't reviewed once, please do. I'd love to hear your opinions! Thank you for the people who repeatedly review each chapter; it's my inspiration to keep writing this story. Happy reading, have a nice day!**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	5. Cloaked in Kindness

I plunged the knife through flesh and bones.

"Goodbye world."

My eyes were closed, and I stood silently, almost eagerly, waiting for the delicious pain of death.

Yet I didn't feel pain for some reason. The knife did cut through something; that I knew.

I cracked open my eyes carefully and gave a quick peek at the knife I was still holding onto.

I saw blood. Blood on the floor.

Where did the blood come from?

From a hand that was in front of my chest. I gasped and slowly removed my hands off of the knife, trembling. With a surprised gasp, I looked up, only to see the man with red eyes. The man that was popular; he made me cry. _Why couldn't he just leave me alone?! _

"Arghhhhh! Shit...My hand hurts like hell! What are you doing?! Call 911, idiot!" The man yelled at me, pain in his voice and he was now crouching on the ground, more blood dripping down like bloody rain. It created a pool of red._ I didn't ask him to help me. So I'm not going to help him._

"No. Why did you help me?" I spat out viciously, raging like a madman.

"Ugghhh!" He groaned in agony. "I...don't know! My body acted-" he started gasping quickly as he held his arm, his face scrunched up in a still very handsome way. "on it's own! Fuck! Help me, damn it!"

I narrowed my eyes at the man that was clearly not getting any better by the second. "...No. I won't help you. I refuse to, because I never asked you to help me!"

He glared at me with his glowing red eyes. "I just saved your god damned life, and this is how you-" he groaned yet again, his head flying down towards his injured hand, strands of black hair cascading down along with it, "treat me?!"

"How do you know that I didn't want to die?!" I shot back at him immediately, "I'm pretty sure I chose to do that!"

The man on the ground looked up and stared at me; red eyes burned into mine. "I don't think," he whispered in a low, deep voice, catching me off guard, "you should die. I believe you are beautiful beyond words."

I stared at him quietly, surprised out of my mind. _Beautiful? No one has called me that, ever. Except for Rachel and Vincent. And here I was, screaming at a man that had saved my life - and called me beautiful. Not that I wanted him to save me, of course. And he was probably lying so I wouldn't kill myself again! I was almost captured again...I need to stay on guard._

I trembled in anger and point led a finger at him. "You liar! You're full of lies, I know it! You don't even know what I look like!" My finger trembled along with my body; I was afraid. Of what, I don't know._ But something about that man...his perfect hair, his smooth pale skin...Ugh, I wish I could say it was gross, but it wasn't gross at all! I'd never be able to be with a popular person; I've already tried that. And in the end, Lizzy ran off crying and never spoke to me again. _

He cringed when he moved his hand, but continued to do so until he was facing me on one knee. "Sebastian."

I blinked a few times to register the word he had just said. "Se-Sebastian?" I repeated, rolling the 'tian' on my tongue. The man smirked, confirming that he liked the way I said it.

"Yes. That's my name. I can't call you Ciel if you don't call me by my name; Sebastian. And I am not a liar, Ciel. I am honest through and through; lying is something I absolutely despise. I never tell lies. Ever." The sunlight that was streaming through the window reflected in his eyes, making them look like they were glowing as he focused intently on me and me only. "I have also seen what you look like. Tell me, what makes you wear that cloth over your wonderful face? I want to-" he gripped his arm again, trying desperately not to show his pain, "see you again, Ciel." All of the anger and hate I had towards the man suddenly vanished right after he spoke.

I didn't know what to say. _He saw me? When? How? I never let my guard down before. How could this have happened? Plus, did he really not lie? I had not looked at myself in the mirror ever since I cloaked myself. I had never even thought of the possibility of being beautiful or handsome. Was what he said the truth?_ "Am...Am I really-" The words came out of my mouth without me knowing it, and it was too late to stop now. He was staring at me expectantly. I hesitated, not knowing if I should ask him or not.

"Are you really what? Don't be afraid to ask, little one. I'll answer honestly." Sebastian slightly reassured me, urging me to continue.

After a moment of thinking and mentally preparing myself, I nodded slowly. "O-Okay..." my voice was quiet and a bit higher than his. I sounded pathetic. "Am I really..." I paused again, shifting my eyes from left to right quickly as I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "beautiful?"

He smirked mischievously at me, well - began to, but he cringed again, and I realized that he was still losing blood. And a lot of it too. I'd been so angry, so stupid, that I didn't even rush to ask someone to help him. I even said I wouldn't help him. _Damn, I'm literally going insane! _

"Of course I mean it." Sebastian attempted another grin, but once again failed. "I told you, I never lie. Believe me, Ciel." The older male looked like he was begging for me to believe him, and I felt a twinge of guilt. I sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"All right..." I still felt my cheeks burning; even more so now that he said and confirmed that I was beautiful. It warmed my heart in a lovely way; someone saying that to me. I never thought anyone would ever be kind to me anymore.

"I believe you. And..." I fidgeted a bit in my spot. "I'll go rush to the nurse's office and I tell her you're here. Wait here!" I couldn't help but smile - for the first time in two years - someone called me beautiful.

_Maybe I was thinking too far about having friends. Maybe I was overreacting these years I hid myself in the darkness._

I ran out of the door, and as I was turning a corner near the nurse's office - "Ouch!" My hood flew off behind me as I encountered an impact from something, or rather, someone, in front of me.

* * *

A certain blonde freshman had seen everything from outside of the window. From the attempt of suicide, and to the little boy running out of the room. He licked his lips and smirked.

"Sebastian Michaelis, most popular boy - no, man, in school. He is athletic, devilishly handsome, and loves interesting toys." The boy spoke out loud to himself, smirking mischievously. "You will be mine. I don't care if you already chose_ CIEL_. I WILL get rid of that brat if it's the last thing I do!" He laughed out loud, even if there was nothing funny to laugh at. "It looks like I need to teach you another lesson once again, my little Ciel."

He hurried into the school building, attempting to talk to Sebastian while Ciel was not there. But then, someone had gotten in his way, and before you knew it, the blonde ended up on the ground. He looked up and glared at the person that made him fall. "What the hell?! I'm gonna get you for-" And he paused.

He examined the man that was looking down at him with a worried expression. "I'm terribly sorry...I didn't see you there."

_He's as hot as Sebastian freaking Michaelis! It won't hurt to use him as practice so I could do the real thing with Sebastian._ The blonde thought to himself, and immediately put on his innocent act. "Oh, _owww_!" He rubbed his bottom and gave the most realistic pout he had. "It hurts! My buns feel like they've been crushed flat!"

The older male frowned. "I don't think that puny fall would have hurt you that mu-"

"IT _HURTSAAAAA_!" The boy continued to whine, stretching the 'a' at the end of 'hurt'. Even though 'hurt' had no 'a' at the end.

The man towering above him sighed in defeat, beginning to have a headache from the smaller male's obnoxious whining. "All right, all right. I'll carry you to the nurse..."

"Really?!" The boy stopped and smiled brightly. "Carry me, then!" He stretched his arms out to the man with a huge smile.

"You are very interesting indeed..." The man muttered under his breath and held the boy in his arms bridal style.

"I'm Alois, by the way. Alois Trancy. What's your name?" Alois asked enthusiastically, even though he had been complaining a minute ago.

"Claude." He replied monotonously, "Claude Faustus."

"Oooh! That's a cool name!" Alois gushed. "It fits you well, Mr. Claude!" He swung his legs back and forth happily in Claude's arms.

Claude sighed once again. He had purposely bumped into Alois, because he was his toy. Now, he was not so sure. Wasn't he supposed to be the most toughest freshman in school? So why had he turned all giggly and flirty? _This one's not worth it anymore..._Claude thought to himself, regretting his decision to pick Alois as his toy. The only reason he was here, and not lunch, was because Sebastian said he had forgotten something in the classroom and went back to get it. He had just encountered Alois by chance while he was waiting. _I need to find a better toy. This one is too easy._

Once they had reached the nurse's office, he put Alois down onto the bed. "Tell the nurse when she's back. I'm going to lunch." Claude said plainly and walkes towards the door.

"_WAIIIIITT!_" The blonde yelled. Claude was very, very annoyed.

"What?"

"Thanks!" Alois beamed.

"Whatever..." Claude murmured and left the office, closing the door behind him with a slam. "Damn brat."

He was walking down the hall, turning around a corner when suddenly - "Ouch!" A ball of black clothing had bumped into him and fell onto his bottom, very much like Alois. Except this one was the ugliest, most gruesome freshman. Or so he heard, until the hood flew off of the kid's head, revealing dark-colored hair and creamy white skin. THIS was Sebastian's toy.

* * *

Ciel was on the ground, rubbing his bottom uncomfortably. "Hey kid, watch where you're going." Ciel quickly looked up, another handsome man was in front of him.

_Shit!_ Claude thought as he saw the boy staring at him. Claude stared back at the boy - completely mesmerized by the alluring features the boy had. The sea of endless blues, the delicately figured nose, the small rosy lips, the creamy white skin, the attractive dark hair, to put it plainly - the boy was one hell of a freshman. This was Sebastian's toy?! As I expected, I shouldn't have underestimated him. He had good taste, and I knew it.

"Oh. Sorry. I mean, need a hand?" He put out a hand to help the boy up.

Ciel gaped at the man in front of him. Another popular and handsome man had just offered him a hand! A tint of pink was on his cheeks, seeing that the man was helping him. That's when he realized his hood wasn't on, and hastily grabbed it and covered his face again.

"U-Um...Okay..." he stuttered, still getting used to the fact that people are actually being nice to him. He accepted the hand and got up, dusting the dirt from the floor off of his cloak. "Um...T-Thanks."

Claude smirked to himself. _This may be Sebastian's toy, but...we can share, can't we? If we can't then I'll just take him for myself. Heh. Besides, Alois is just an annoying little kid. There is just one thing I don't understand. Why does the boy cover his face? I mean, he's as gorgeous has diamonds! _

"It's my pleasure."

"Well then...excuse me. I'm in a hurry." Ciel resumed running.

_It's now or never._

"Wait!"

The boy stopped and looked back, confused.

"Let me accompany you to wherever you are going. The more the merrier, isn't that right?" Claude smiled.

Ciel hesitated, but nodded. "Okay...I'm sure Sebastian wouldn't mind..."

Claude walked towards the dark haired boy. "Sebastian? I know him! In fact, I'm his friend."

"Really? That's good. You can come along and help him then!"

"Of course! What happened to him, though?"

Ciel frowned and cocked his head to the side. "It's...a long story. Lets just go get the nurse for now..."

"Oh, all right. Off we go then!" Claude was laughing inside, he was already thinking of plans to capture him.

"Oh, and thanks for coming. It's nice to have extra help!"

"Yes, it's no problem." The man gave a gentle and soft smile to the boy.

_You're mine now, you've fallen into my web._

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I read each and every one of them, from long to short! I was inspired to write chapter five early because of you guys! I was planning on writing it on the weekend, but seeing that you were all so excited and supportive, I just had to write today! So, it's all thanks to the people who reviewed that I updated - so thank them, not me! The more reviews, the most likely I'd update, so keep them coming! **

**Oh - and also - remember that Ciel is emotionally unstable, so his thoughts are constantly changing throughout the story. Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing. And oh no, looks like Claude has taken a liking to Ciel instead of Alois, and Alois has taken a liking to Sebastian! What's going to happen now?! Hoping to see a lot more reviews so I can update early! And so once again, see you all in the next chapter!**

**xoxo,**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	6. Cloaked in Another Rival

Ciel was running down the hall, side by side with Claude. Curious students that finished eating their lunch stopped and stared at the pair. I mean, who wouldn't? The most unpopular boy with one of the most popular leaders of the school? That's some juicy news! Students were whispering; rumors spreading quickly down the hall and into the crowded lunch room in a flash. But Ciel and Claude continued running; pretending like they both didn't hear the haunting voices surrounding them.

As soon as the nurse's office came into a clear view, Ciel paused and stared at Claude; afraid and embarrassed to go in first, but he was too shy to admit it. Claude understood even without the boy's words, opening the door without hesitation; only to remember with a "Shit," that Alois was still in the office. A nurse and a blonde looked up when they heard the door open. "Claude!" Alois exclaimed, his eyes brightening and his expression lightened with an extremely ridiculous smile. "You're back! Did you come to check on me?" The blonde bounced off the bed, ran past an annoyed Ms. Blanc, and startled the large man with a surprisingly strong embrace.

Claude was extremely pissed at the boy; acting like he was his freaky obsessed boyfriend or something. But, being the calm and collected gentleman he was (only in front of Sebastian he would complain his ass off), he ignored the younger boy that was now burying his face in his stomach, which was ultimately disturbing to him, the man experiencing it. "Ms. Blanc, we have an extremely important emergency, and we ask of your assistance right away." Claude said urgently, causing the blonde to stop and look up at him, realization had finally hit him.

"Sebastian!" Alois breathed angrily, he had completely forgotten about the handsome devil!

Ms. Blanc gave a muffled but amused laugh. "Are you sure that it wasn't just someone wetting their pants again?" Claude gave a loud 'hmph' and looked away, slightly embarrassed. "No, that was when one of our friends wet their pants on accident in freshman year. I can assure you, Ms. Blanc, that this is a real emergency. This boy here will tell you what happened," he stepped out of the doorway, revealing a cloaked boy.

Ciel shuffled his feet uncomfortably as all eyes and attention suddenly went on him. "U-Um...Sebastian...hand...blood." The boy mumbled quietly, shrinking slowly down until he felt like he was going to faint right then and there. He was okay with talking to one person at a time, but talking to as many as three was nerve-wrecking for him. Especially when the boy, the one that he was afraid of and made him this scared of other people, was glaring daggers at him. It made him even more afraid than he already was, thinking back to sixth grade when Alois and his gang beat him until he was nothing more than a filthy rat on the ground, just waiting to be stepped on. The color drained out of his already paled face, making it whiter than it already was when he made eye contact with his ex-murderer. It was true, Alois HAD murdered him. He had murdered a part of him - his beautiful, confident, and outgoing appearance and personality. They were all shattered on that fateful day. They had made eye contact, but the blonde didn't know that. To Ciel's surprise, Alois smirked at him in a very friendly way.

"Blood?" Angela asked, now hurriedly putting on two latex gloves. Ciel only nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving the blonde that might jump on him at any given moment and beat him to his his end - his death. Yes, Ciel wanted to die. But not by the hands of Alois Trancy, he was the one and only person that he didn't want to be killed by. Anyone but him. That smirk was too suspicious, it was almost like a warning. "Sebastian's hand is bleeding? Oh lord, what a great way to start the year...perhaps this year will be an unlucky one, having so many accidents happen on the first day back to school," Angela gathered her medical equipment and first aid kit, nodding her head after she was finished. "Lead the way."

Ciel reluctantly nodded again and knew that even if he didn't want to go anywhere with Alois following him, he had to hurry before Sebastian might faint from blood loss. The dark-haired boy quickly ran through the now crowded hall, with Claude, Angela, and Alois on his heels. Ciel tried to remember which room it was, he had forgotten since it was his first time in the high school, and just didn't look before he left what room number it was. He had finally reached what looked like the classroom Sebastian was in, and proceeded to enter the room cautiously. Ciel peered into the room, and saw Sebastian struggling to sit up, against the wall. He had a pained expression, his eyes were half closed. "S-Sebastian! I brought...the nurse..." Came a quiet exclamation from the small boy. The crimson-eyed man opened his all the way and sighed tiredly, attempting to nod, but was too weak to do so.

Angela quickly ran into the room and knelt down next to Sebastian with a serious attitude. She placed her medical tools and kits down. "What happened?!" She exclaimed in genuine surprise as she began to inspect his hand, like a serious, trained doctor would. He turned and looked at a Ciel with pleading eyes, begging him 'No, please don't tell!' (Ciel really didn't do that, his face was still covered by the hood. Sebastian was hallucinating.) Sebastian saw that utterly adorable face of Ciel's and turned towards the nurse. He simply shook his head, giving her the signal that he would tell her soon.

He was looking a bit paler, the blood was still pouring out of his hand, but it almost stopped. Angela understood what he meant, and now knew what she had to do. Alois and Claude were right behind Ciel, watching the nurse expertly hold onto the knife handle. "This will hurt a bit, okay?" She warned the slowly-becoming -unconscious man quietly. Getting no response from the bloodied man beside her, she slowly began to pull the knife put of his hand, earning a loud but low growl from Sebastian as he uselessly used his other hand to clutch at his wrist.

Ciel covered his eyes at the horrifying scene, while Claude looked away when he saw his friend's painful experience. Alois watched in horror as the knife was finally out of the man's hand, even more blood was dripping onto the ground. Angela quickly removed a white cloth from a kit and bandaged his hand, trying to stop the red liquid from coming out anymore. Sebastian's breathing was irregular as he struggled to keep conscious after losing a lot of blood. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the cloaked Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

"Thank goodness, at least the knife didn't go all the way through his hand. That might not of ever healed." Ms. Blanc sighed, tired after all the events that happened in one day. Then Sebastian stirred. It had only been fifteen minutes since he blacked out, and he was already waking up. He was a strange one indeed. He sat up on the bed groggily, his good hand finding its way to his black locks of hair. "Shit..."  
He swore under his breath angrily as he felt the pain of his other hand.

"Hey now young man, swearing isn't allowed at school," Angela scolded lightly, a small smile on her face. "but when you're off campus, do what you like."

"Some adult you are," Sebastian chuckled and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "I didn't have to go to the hospital to get checked?"

"No, I am a doctor. I'm just working as a nurse because I love children," Angela responded, studying a paper on her desk. "you just need to take good care of that hand for now. I'll stitch it up if the hole is bothering you."

The man raised an eyebrow, but shook his head. "Nah, I hate stitches. It's a pain in the a- bottom..." he quickly corrected himself, earning a small giggle from the nurse. "A-Anyways, where's Ciel and Claude?"

"Oh, them? They went to lunch."

* * *

"Psst! Liz!" A voice called out the the beautiful girl. She turned back, spotting her friends among the huge crowd of people in the cafeteria. "Ah! Luvi! Harp!" She squealed in absolute delight. "We have the same lunch period! We were all meant to be together!" Luvi said when she walked over to Lizzy and clasped hands with her. Luvi was one of Lizzy's best friends, she had medium-long light purple hair that went a little under her shoulders and a nice, skinny body that showed all of her curves. She was light-skinned. Her full name was Luvinia Goldensburg, but she preferred to be called 'Luvi' for short.

"I know right!" Harp giggled as she jumped in on the two girl for a group hug. Harp had long, sandy blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back. Just like Luvinia, she had a skinny body that showed all of her curves. The only difference was - she had bigger breasts and a larger bust than the other two. She was also light-skinned, and her full name was Harperella Fanaria. Also Lizzy's and Luvinia's best friend.

"Guess what!" Harp squeaked - her fangirl mode was on. "What?" Luvi and Liz asked in unison, genuinely curious on what was causing their friend to be so excited at school.  
"There's this really hot senior, his name was Claude Faustus! He was running down the hall with some cloaked kid - I think his name was Ciel or Chad or something! But never mind that kid, Claude was totally my ty-"

"WAIT!" Lizzy interrupted, her eyes wide. "Did you just say...Ciel?"

"No. She said Ciel or Chad or something!" Luvi answered as a-matter-of-factly.

"Gee, thanks for the useful information, Captain Obvious," Lizzy playfully punched Luvi in the arm. "but anyways, you did say Ciel, right Harp? Do you know what his last name was?"

Harp tilted her head to the side, trying hard to think of what she could remember. "Umm...I think the people whispering in the halls said it was Fathive or something...and that he was a freak and ugly, that's why he had a cloak on."

"Phantomhive! Ciel Phantomhive!" Lizzy exclaimed, hope shining in her eyes. "Ciel...I wonder how he's been doing..." she mumbled to herself. She had loved him very much, why did he break up with her? And why did he really wear that cloak? Even after all of the time that haf passed, she still loved Ciel deeply and couldn't bring herself to hate him.

"Helloooo? Earth to Liz?" Luvi snapped her fingers in front of Lizzy's face, which brought her out of her past. "Oh. Right, let's just go get lunch..." Lizzy responded distractedly. She began to walk towards one of the lines, deep in thoughts.

Luvi and Harp looked at each other, both shrugging when they didn't know what the sudden interest Lizzy had with the unpopular boy. They walked behind Lizzy, and waited in line, chatting with each other while Lizzy was still deep in thought.

_Ciel...I miss you. I want you back. You were the sweetest person I've ever met, I know you had to have a good reason on breaking up with me._ Liz thought to herself.

_ I'll find you and make you mine again!_ She said to herself, completely determined to take back what used to be hers.

_ You'll be mine!_

* * *

**Thank you Hurting With A Smile for beta-ing! :D **

**There were so many reviews in the last chapter! Thank you all very much, I truly appreciate it! Over 100 reviews already, and it's only been 5 chapters! You guys are the best supporters ever! :) I promise I'll seriously update faster this time, it was jut I had a lot of tests to take in school and I had a busy schedule. Again, like always, tell me what you guys think by reviewing! It makes me excited to write more, and gives me inspiration. **

**Anyways, it looks like there's a lot of competition for Ciel...first Sebastian, then Claude, then Lizzy. I wish you the best of luck, kid. XD. **

**OH! And I almost forgot - if you haven't read my new Black Butler story yet, please do so! It's called, "Revive Me In Heaven". Many thanks to _promocat_ for reviewing and reading both of my stories! I truly appreciate spending your time reading my stories, and that goes to everyone else as well!**

**See you all in the next chapter!**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	7. Cloaked in More Than A Triangle

**Before we start the chapter, I just want to say thank you to the following people for giving me the most wonderful reviews ever:**

**aokochan17**

**SaraTheAngelic**

**SakuraTannaTakashi**

**You three made my day with your reviews, I'm serious. I almost burst of happiness! And again, thank you everyone else for reviewing. Every single review I get gives me a boost of energy! Everyone who takes the time to read my writing is so kind. x) **

**I was serious of what I said before - you guys are the best supporters ever. So thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

* * *

Ciel was walking quietly to lunch with Claude; feeling completely guilty about what had happened to Sebastian. The events that happened just a few minutes ago kept replaying in his mind, as if it was a video that you could come back to and laugh at because it was all a joke. But the problem was, it wasn't a joke. It wasn't even funny, and Ciel felt completely shaken about the whole situation. _It was my fault,_ he blamed himself. _It was all my fault. If his hand never healed, it's my fault!_ Even though the nurse clearly stated that his hand was going to heal over time, he still had his doubts. Claude was walking next to Ciel, stealing occasional glances at the boy from time to time while they walked to lunch together silently. As usual, people stopped and stared; curiosity getting the best of them.

Both Ciel and Claude were used to being stared at, but it was for two completely different reasons. Ciel was always attracting attention because of his cloak, it was black and covered his face and body. Plus he was rumored to be completely hideous; so it's no wonder people would look at him, just to see how ugly he was. And on the other hand, with Claude, he attracted attention because of his handsome looks and his huge popularity among the freshmen and sophomores. It's funny how you can be talked continuously about and stared at but not be popular; like Ciel Phantomhive.

It was awkward for Claude to be walking with a small and fragile freshman and actually be flustered. For the first time in his lifetime, he didn't know what to say to his prey - I mean, toy. He felt nervous around him, and it was weird because he was never nervous or afraid to speak out whatever he thought from the top of his head. He was always full of confidence because of his looks, but something about that beautiful boy made his heart skip a beat. Which disgusted him, because he had always hated lovesick girly girls, much less acting like one._ Perhaps this was real, true love,_ he thought to himself. But leaving his dislikes aside, he still thought long and hard of what to say to Ciel. Then it hit him - he hadn't even introduced himself yet! He cleared his throat in attempt of getting Ciel's attention; and just as he hoped, the boy looked up at him hesitantly, tilting his head to the side as if questioning, _"Me?"_.

Claude nodded and gave a dazzlingly bright smile. "Ciel. That's your name, right?"

"Mm..." Ciel hummed, bowing his head down low. He did not see or even seem to care about the man next to him, much less his smile.  
Claude frowned, clearly unhappy about being half-listened to. But he wasn't going to let that small obstacle get into his way of his plans. "We've been acquainted for quite a while, but it seems like I have no introduced myself to you," the older of the two started, "so I would like to excuse myself for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Claude Faustus, a good friend of Sebastian's. I'm hoping to get along well with you, Ciel."

The boy wasn't paying any mind to the too-popular-to-hang-out-with man because he knew that he was only talking to him for saving Sebastian, his 'good friend'. I mean, there wasn't any other reason for someone so handsome to want to talked to someone so low and dirty. But something that Claude said caught his attention, "I'm hoping to get along well with you, Ciel."

This caught the boy by surprise, why would he want to 'get along well' with him? Did that mean that Claude had wanted to hang out with him more? _No,_ Ciel told himself, _he's just being kind because I saved his friend. Sebastian might have said I was beautiful, and it had gotten my hopes up, but I can't believe in people so easily! He was probably just saying that so I wouldn't kill myself again!_ Ciel thought bitterly, biting his lip in absolute anger and rage. _I was probably deceived by his handsome looks! I just believed him because...no one had ever said that to me. It's too good to be true, anyways..._ Ciel couldn't ignore the sad and empty feeling he had when he had come to the conclusion that Sebastian was just lying so he wouldn't try to kill himself again.

_I can't have feelings for anyone. I just met the damn guy today! Stupidstupidstupidstupidstupid! But...what if he really meant it?_ A small and timid voice in his mind said, a fragment of hope in which he had also secretly wished was true, but wouldn't bring himself to admit it. _No, he couldn't have meant it. I'm a lowly dog, after all._

As the pair continued walking in which felt like forever to Ciel, he finally responded to Claude after a long and awkward silence between them. "Thanks...but I think we're at the cafeteria now...bye..." Ciel mumbled quietly, but Claude had heard him and stopped walking, realizing with a sinking heart that they were, indeed, at the cafeteria._ Damn, I didn't even make a decent impression on him. Fuck, this is harder than I thought..._Claude was deep in thought, not noticing that the boy continued to walk through the doors and into the lunch room, which was crowded with people, much to his disliking.

Ciel walked - no, he squished through the crowd of people and tried to make it towards one of the lunch lines. _Why does high school have to have so many people? I hate people. _

That was when Claude finally knew what to do. He looked up, but saw that Ciel was not there next to him. _Huh? Where did he go? Darn it._..Claude entered the cafeteria with a look of determination on his face. His plan was about to start. He saw the hooded black cloak standing out in the crowd and took a deep breath. It's going to start right about...now. "CIEL!" He shouted loud enough that the whole cafeteria went dead silent, and all eyes were on Claude.

A single hesitant but hopeful movement was heard in the silence. Ciel turned around slowly, wondering if someone was actually calling him. He had locked eyes with Claude; and he knew that right then and there, Claude was truly calling his name. But it intimidated him to be under many watchful eyes as everyone's heads whipped back and watched him. "Want to eat lunch with us?" Claude asked with a small smile that Ciel actually saw this time - and the boy felt his heartbeat quicken.

A popular person was asking him to eat lunch...again. for the second time that day. He had rejected the last offer, so that meant that he would reject this one too.

_...Right?_ To be completely honest, he wanted to join them, perhaps they would be good friends._ But what are friends? Backstabbing liars...They use you and throw you away when you've done what they wanted you to do. And then they laugh at you, a person who was tricked and lied to. Hopeless and alone while they make fun of you._ Ciel, as much as he wanted to go over to Claude and smile and accept his offer, he again had known better than that.

The boy took a deep breath, and answered in a small but strong voice, "No, I'm sorry...I can't because-"

"He's eating lunch with me, that's why!" A high-pitched and squeaky voice that Ciel knew all too well had cut him off. His heart stopped for a second. It was her voice - his first love, his first girlfriend, his first...almost kiss. Elizabeth Midford.

A beautifully curvy and skinny figure stepped out of the crowd. Blonde, flowing hair that went down to her shoulders. Skinny jeans and a "I Luv Boyz" shirt. _It really was her - it was Lizzy!_ Her striking emerald eyes glared at Claude; giving him a warning that the boy was hers. The man narrowed his eyes, glaring back at the girl. He honestly didn't know who she was, but how dare she interrupt his plan on capturing Ciel's heart? Did she even know who he, Claude Faustus, one of the most popular and well-known seniors was? Nobody had ever dared to stand up to him, for he was respected by all students of all ages.

"Excuse me?" The man took a step forward, giving the girl one of his fierce looks. "I don't believe you're the one to choose what Ciel wants to do."

Lizzy rolled her eyes, uncaring. "Please, I have known Ciel way longer than you! For two years, and I was his girlfriend!" She flashed him a fake smile, as if challenging him to continue.

Which he gladly did.

With a small smirk on his face, Claude raised an eyebrow in a mocking way. "Oh? Since when did knowing a person longer than others give you the right to order someone around?" He smirked. "And I do believe you said you _WERE_ his girlfriend. That means you two are not together anymore, am I correct?"

A wave of low mumbles and whispers erupted in the room almost at once after Claude had finished his last sentence. Lizzy was silent; she didn't know what to say, she had no comeback. So she just stood there with a flushed face as she whipped her head around and stomped into the crowd towards Luvi and Harp.

Claude grinned victoriously, then glanced in Ciel's direction. Only, Ciel wasn't there.

* * *

Sebastian was walking to lunch, his hand was bothering him. He wasn't used to having a freaking hole in his hand and having it wrapped up tightly like he had a mummy's hand. There were barely any students in the hallways anymore; everyone had ran to the lunch room, saying that there was a fight of some sort. Sebastian was curious, but he had other things to do other than watch a fight go down in the cafeteria. Like finding his precious toy, Ciel, for one.

As if right on cue, a cloaked figure was running down the hall at top speed. He ran down the hall and right past a confused Sebastian. Sebastian looked back as Ciel zoomed down the hall and turned a corner. That's when he noticed small droplets of tears falling slowly down to the ground. _Ciel!_

Sebastian began running after Ciel, he had a bad feeling about what was about to happen. But any bad situation could be turned into good, he thought. The boy was a lot faster than he looked, because he was actually out running the grown man. Cursing under his breath, Sebastian ran at his maximum speed while clutching his hand. He was catching up to Ciel now, he looked like he was almost out of breath. The boy ran down the stairs, while Sebastian quickly followed.

"C-Ciel!" He gasped out. The boy kept running down the never-ending stairs. "Ciel!"

Then the boy stopped on one of the stairs and turned around abruptly. His small figure was trembling. "Se-Sebastian...s-she's back..." his whisper barely audible. "S-She's...back! L-Liz...b-back..." Drops of tears dropped silently to the ground.

Sebastian watched, dumbstruck, when the boy trembled and held himself in his arms and began mumbling incoherent words to himself.

"Ciel! Calm down! Who is she? Who is Liz?! Pull yourself together!" He shouted in attempt of getting Ciel to snap back to his senses, reaching out his arms to grab ahold of the boy. Ciel was shaking fearfully, and his tears immediately wet Sebastian's good shirt. But he could care less about his shirt, instead, his attention was completely on the weeping boy in his arms.

"S-Sebastian...L-Liz...girlfriend...broke u-up..." he said into his chest. The man patted the boy's head comfortingly, trying to calm him down. "Shh...Ciel, it's okay. Let me see your beautiful face..."

Suddenly, the boy pushed him away in an angry manner, causing Sebastian to fall on his bottom on the staircase. "N-No! You're trying to take advantage of me in this state aren't you?!" He raged. "You just w-want to take a picture of my f-face and show everyone I'm u-ugly!" He wailed, pulling the cloak lower over his face in despair.

Sebastian blinked twice before getting up and dusted off his clothes. "Ciel. I'm not that kind of person. Didn't I tell you that I never told lies?"

"No! That could be a lie!" Ciel protested stubbornly.

"It's not a lie. I'll prove it to you."

"There is no way to prove yourse- mmph!" Ciel's eyes widened as his cloaked was pulled off roughly and another pair of lips crashed onto his own. It was a kiss. He was kissing someone - someone popular - his first kiss! The lips of Sebastian were so warm on his own, he could almost taste the man before him. It made his heart melt in a very pleasurable way. He slowly closed his eyes, giving into temptation.

When Sebastian had pulled away from the long and tender kiss, he licked his lips hungrily. The boy tasted like Blueberry Jolly Ranchers. How very delightful. "I told you that you were beautiful..." he whispered into the boy's ear. "Breathtaking..." he said when Ciel's cheeks flushed a light pink, even though it was pink enough from his crying. "Your eyes are just the most brightest color of blue I have ever seen." Sebastian purred, examining the boy's physical features once again. He took his good hand and wiped a tear away from his face and smiled kindly to the other.

"F-First..." Ciel gaped, his lips were still parted. He could still feel the ghost of Sebastian's lips on his. It all felt too good to be true._ Was it a dream?_ "K-kiss..."

"Oh? So it was your first? I'm honored, Ci-"

"Well, well, well. What have we got here? The lowly dog Ciel and the worthy king Sebastian making out in secret?" A voice sneered.

Ciel gasped and turned his head towards the source of the voice. There was only one person who had that voice. He knew it a little bit too well - it scared him.

Alois Trancy.

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Please do tell me by reviewing! I love all reviews, I mean it. Whether it may be a compliment or a comment, a criticism or a correction review, I love all of them. Not only do reviews make my day; they also push me to write the next chapter. So, please review, no matter how long or short it may be, I'll take it. **

**Anyways, I hope I made their first kiss dramatic enough...But don't get angry at me for making Alois ruin their special moment! It's all planned...hehe. I'll make it properly angst-y for everyone. This is just the beginning, after all! :)**

**Many thanks to Seeing Through the Mist (was Hurting With A Smile) for beta-ing! **

**Again, thank you for your wonderful reviews, and I hope to see you in the next chapter of Cloaked in Beauty!**

**~Kawaii Dream **


	8. Cloaked in Darkness

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating for over 20 days! I've actually been working on this but then got writer's block and sat there staring at the screen with a blank expression...and I didn't want to NOT update, so I just made this chapter pretty short. And it's rushed...so I apologize in advance for that.**

**Anyways, thank you for all of your reviews, especially to SorachanCiel and InfiniteAndMortal. Your reviews actually made me 'try' to update. And thank you for everyone else for reviewing too, I feel happy when I have a notification saying I've got a new review in my mailbox. **

**So without further ado, here's the new (and rushed, horribly written) chapter!**

* * *

"Oh? So it was your first? I'm honored, Ci-"

"Well, well, well. What have we got here? The lowly dog Ciel and the worthy king Sebastian making out in secret?" A voice sneered.

Ciel gasped and turned his head towards the source of the voice. There was only one person who had that voice. He knew it a little bit too well - it scared him.

Alois Trancy.

Ciel and Sebastian turned their heads towards the source of the voice. There, on the top of the staircase, was the devilishly smiling blonde freshman. In his hand was an iPhone 5, which supported the fact that he probably just took a picture or recorded a video of their kiss.  
Ciel was trembling again, his eyes widened so that you could see the whites of his eyes. He didn't have his cloak on, so he clutched onto the older male, as if hanging on for dear life as tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. Alois was looking - no, glaring at him with his icy eyes. There was a small smile on blonde's lips as he watched the other boy. "It's been an awful long time, hasn't it, Cielly-poo?" He spoke in a fake 'I'm your old best friend' tone. His smile was highly disturbing. In fact, it wasn't a smile. It was an evil grin.

Sebastian didn't know what was going on at all. The way Ciel stuck to him like glue when the blonde looked or even smiled terrified the younger boy. Sensing that the other boy was not someone 'nice', he put his arms around Ciel protectively, which the boy desperately responded to by burying his face in his shirt. "Who are you?" The crimson-eyed male asked with a monotonous voice, eyeing the blonde with a look of suspicion. Especially that phone in his hand.

"Who, me~?" Alois asked sweetly, "I'm Alois. Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Michaelis!"  
Sebastian's eyebrow raised at that sentence. He was being greeted a little too formally, it's as if the kid was calling him old. And it also seemed like the boy already knew who he was...But then again, he was popular, after all. "I suppose it would have been nice to meet you too, Alois. But unfortunately, if someone whose presence is enough to cause Ciel to tremble this much, I don't agree that meeting you was that much of a good occurrence."  
"What?" Alois feigned a look of hurt, "I've known Ciel since kindergarten! We were the bestest of friends! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"If you've been friends since kindergarten, please do explain why he is trembling like a frightened puppy when he sees you." Sebastian countered, a small smirk playing on his lips as he held the boy tighter. Ciel's breathing became irregular.

"Oh? I think he might be having an asthma attack, because you just kissed him out of the blue!" Alois lied while batting his eyelashes innocently, knowing full well what was really happening to Ciel.

He was hyperventilating, seeing the blonde without his cloak on was too much for him. Memories of that day came flooding into his head immediately, causing him to become dizzy. His heart was racing faster and faster as he continued to cling to Sebastian for support. His legs were already failing him, he needed Sebastian to help him stand. Feeling the man's arms around him comforted him a bit, but it also felt...disgusting at the same time.

Ciel just didn't know what to feel. Everything was so bright, he wasn't used to not having the cloak on. He was afraid of people looking at him. Sebastian and Alois were conversing. What were they saying? Did it all matter anymore? Everything was blurry. He was afraid of Alois. Of Sebastian. Of everyone and everything. There was only one thing he wanted to embrace right now. Darkness. Struggling to breath, he used his remaining strength, lightly pushing Sebastian.

Only to find his own body falling backwards. He was standing on the staircase, after all.

And so, he closed his eyes, embracing the darkness with open arms and a small smile, becoming one with the dark.

* * *

Sebastian was pushed back a little bit, his arms breaking contact with Ciel's small body. His eyes widened in horror as he watched the boy close his eyes and smile, his body falling down the stairs. He tried to reach out to the boy, extending a hand to help, but it was all too late.

_**Thump.**_  
_**Thump. **_  
_**Thump.**_  
_**Thump.**_  
_**CRACK.**_

Was all Sebastian and Alois heard before the body lay crippled on the bottom of the staircase, legs twisted in an awkward angle, eyes closed, a smile on his lips.  
Sebastian couldn't process what his eyes just saw. His mind shut down, his face as blank as a paper. He was too shocked to do a thing. He was as still as a robot, he could not function properly.

Alois was already doing something. He was laughing like a maniac, hands on his stomach and tears streaming down his face from laughing too hard. "HAHAHAHA!" He hollered, "**THIS IS...HAH...TOO...HAHAHA...FUNNY!**" He said between laughter. "He's just the same as ever! Going all emo, trying to get attention from the popular people!"

Hearing Alois' laughter snapped Sebastian back to his sense. His eyes seemed to flash a deeper, darker red as he whipped his head around and glared at the blonde. "YOU." A dark aura seemed to surround him as he walked up to Alois with murderous intent in his eyes. Grabbing the surprised boy by the collar of his shirt, he lifted him up and whispered, despite the throbbing in his injured hand. "I'm going to fucking kill you, you hear that, damn brat?" He smiled dazzlingly as he punched the boy in the face without another word, earning a muffled yelp.

He fell to the floor with a **THUMP**, the phone falling to the ground with a light **CRACK.**

"**AAAAH! H-HELP**!" Alois screamed desperately at the top of his lungs as Sebastian began advancing towards the boy again. "N-NO! PLEASE, I WON'T LAUGH EVER AGAIN! I PROMI-" Sebastian pulled the boy up and growled. "Don't you dare beg for mercy now, you son of a bitch. Not after what you did to Ciel." Just as he was about to land another punch on the blonde, the boy laughed.

"Hah! What I did? I didn't do anything! You caused all of this; you made him fall. If you didn't kiss him out of the blue, maybe he wouldn't have hyperventilated and fall down the stairs!" Alois started to laugh like a maniac again, and Sebastian just stared at him while holding onto the boy's collar.

Was it really his fault? But the brat could be lying.._.But wait! Ciel! He was still on the ground and he might still be alive!_ He had completely forgotten about the dark-haired boy on the ground for a while because of his anger towards Alois. Throwing the crazy boy onto the ground, Sebastian began to hurriedly run towards the bottom of the staircase, ignoring the pain in his hand.

But he was only halfway down the stairs when he paused, seeing someone already tending to Ciel.

Claude.

His golden eyes were gleaming with worry and hurt. He was kneeling besides his toy, already beginning to pick him up bridal-style. Sebastian was shocked to see his best friend act so fondly with another. The way he touched Ciel as if he was as fragile as an expensive China tea set, the look of longing and want in his eyes as he stared at the unconscious boy.

"Claude? What...are you doing?" Sebastian asked out of the blue, snapping Claude out of his trance. He looked up at his friend that was standing on the stairs, who was shocked beyond imagination.

"Sebastian?" Claude's expression suddenly became angry and his eyes seemed to glow a light violet. "So it was you who did this to Ciel, wasn't it?! I heard a scream and ran here, only to see him on the floor!"

"No!" The crimson-eyed male protested, "I didn't do-"

"Shut the hell up, Sebastian! You're really low, you know that?" Claude interrupted, now standing up with Ciel in his arms. Sebastian could not utter a word._ He_ was being blamed for the accident? It wasn't even his fault!_ Was it...?_

"For you to such a thing with your 'toy'...! He doesn't deserved to be treated this way!" The golden-eyed man glared at his 'best friend' and walked off to the nurse's office. For the third time on that same day. Like they say, third time's a charm. This year wasn't going to be a good one, that's for sure.

Sebastian stared after his 'best friend'. He realized that he was right with one thing: He didn't go after Ciel after he fell down the stairs. He went for Alois instead, blinded by anger. Was he truly not worthy of capturing Ciel's heart?

...Yes, yes he was. And he was going to prove it by showing Claude what he could do. Because no one, not even his 'best friend', steals away a toy that he had already claimed from the moment he laid eyes on it.

* * *

The next day, (finally...) Ciel awoke with a horrible throbbing in his head. He opened his eyes slowly, blue eyes meeting the blinding sunlight that streamed through the window. Where am I? He thought, trying to recall what had happened before he was placed on the hard bed. He tried to move his legs, but for some reason, he didn't even feel them.

"Huh?" He wondered out loud; and just then, the nurse came into the office.

"Ah, Ciel," Angela smiled at the boy, as if nothing happened. "You're in the nurse's office. You fell down the stairs and Claude came running to the office, with another serious case yesterday. To have so many unfortunate events happen in one day, this year really isn't going to go well, is it?"

"Fell down the stairs…?" That's right, the events of yesterday were coming back to him. He remembered the last thing he saw before closing his eyes:

Sebastian's look of shock.

But, Angela did say that he was rescued...by Claude. _Why didn't Sebastian save me? Did he just leave me there, crumpled on the ground?_ Ciel's heart sank as the negative thoughts came to him. Why did I even believe him?

Ciel brushed his fingers over his lips lightly, remembering the kiss. His first kiss. _I'm falling for the wrong person…_

"I've already contacted your parents, informing them of your condition. I'm sorry to say, but when you fell down the stairs, both of your legs broke from the impact; so I've put them both in casts. You won't be able to walk, so I've already gotten you a wheelchair, paid by your parents." Angela continued, snapping Ciel out of his thoughts. He nodded slowly, showing her that he was listening.

He now understood why he couldn't even feel his legs, and he sighed. His arms were weak enough, so he really couldn't get anywhere by pushing himself. He needed someone to push him around 24/7. But the problem was:

Who would do it for him? It had to be a trustworthy person.

The first person that popped into his mind without knowing it was a handsome crimson-eyed man. Sebastian. Ciel blushed and shook his head, no, it can't be him. He left me on the ground all alone; perhaps...it could be Claude.

Yes. Claude, the person who saved him. He seemed trustworthy enough.

"Um..Mrs. Blanc? May I request you to ask a person to push me around everyday I'm in this wheelchair?" Ciel asked monotonously, no trace of emotion on his face or in his voice.

Angela nodded, "Of course. Who is it that you'd like me to ask?"

Ciel's eyes gleamed with determination, showing he was faithful with his choice. "Claude. Claude Faustus."

"Very well. I shall contact him at once."

* * *

**Yeah so I hope you enjoyed the chapter despite it being badly written. **

**To be honest I was actually working on my other crack Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, called _"Four Words that Broke My Heart"_. Have any of you heard of it? LOL. The pairing is CielxEarlGrey...so yeah. I highly recommend reading it if you haven't, it's rated M and garunteed to make you laugh! I've already started writing chapter 3 of it, so yeah. **

**Review for this chapter? I'll update ASAP. Thanks for reading!**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	9. Cloaked in Memories

**Chapter 9 - Cloaked in Memories**

Claude was in his algebra class when suddenly, the phone rang and interrupted the lesson the male teacher was teaching. Not that it mattered to him, anyways. He wasn't even paying attention half of the time, his mind wandering back to Ciel and his amazing porcelain skin, his sapphire blue eyes, his lips, his _everything_. Oh, how he'd love to roam his hands over every dip and curve the boy had...

"One moment, class." The teacher was obviously unhappy about the interruption. He was a very strict man and couldn't tolerate those kinds of distractions. That's why everyone was afraid of the man. Walking over to his desk and picking up the phone, he answered in an annoyed tone, "Yes?" A moment of silence came, then was replaced with an, "Okay, I'll send him right away." He place the phone back into place and sighed. "Claude."

The golden-eyed man snapped back to reality when he heard his name be called. "Yes?"

"Go to the nurse's office. I don't know why they want you there. Just go." The teacher said, wanting Claude to hurry up and get out of his class so he can resume from where he left off.

Raising an eyebrow, he stood up and pushed his chair in, grabbing his backpack as his brain swirled with unanswered questions. Why was he being called to the nurse? Was he in trouble? Did someone do something wrong and blame it on him? Was it Sebastian? Or was it...was it Ciel? No one answered the questions, of course. He walked out of the door and closed it shut before resuming his walk to the nurse's office.

Once he was there, he opened the door, only to be surprised to see Ciel sitting in a wheelchair, as if he was waiting for him there. "Ciel...are you alright?" He asked in a concerned tone of voice, eyes and expression softening considerably.

The boy was about to answer, his rosy lips opening to say something-until the nurse walked out from her small office. "Ah, Claude. We've been expecting you." Angela smiled warmly, her other-worldly charms not affecting Claude at the least. He was into men-not women, after all. "Ciel here has chosen you to push him around-not that way of course, but on his wheelchair. Do you accept the offer?" She asked, looking at the boy for confirmation. He slightly nodded his head and looked at Claude, his sapphire eyes reflecting with the sunlight.

Though he was a bit shy and uncomfortable still without the cloak. The last he saw of it was at the bottom of the staircase, and that was yesterday. "H-Hello...U-Uhm...D-Do you have...my cloak?" He stuttered quietly, lowering his eyes to the ground with a small tint of pink of his cheeks.

The sight was _way_ too cute for Claude to handle, but he had remained calm. Well, on the outside at least. In the inside, he was fanboying. "Ah, yes. I do have your cloak…"

Opening his backpack, he found the cloak (which he had freakishly snuggled with last night, enjoying the boy's scent) and walked over to Ciel, handing him the black cloth.

The boy smiled a bit and nodded his head in gratitude before covering his face and body with the cloak again, the hood over his face and his body almost concealed. Except for his legs, which were in casts.

Then Claude realized he hadn't answered whether or not he wanted to be the one to support Ciel at school. "Oh, and I accept your offer, of course. It'd be my pleasure to help you get around, Ciel." He smiled politely and pushed his spectacles up.

The shy boy only nodded gratefully. "Oh, and Claude, since you've accepted I suppose I'll excuse you from all of your classes until Ciel can walk again. Of course, you'll get to make-up all of the work you're missing. I'll give you a private tutoring lesson on all subjects you miss everyday. I may be a nurse, But I'm pretty smart, if I do say so myself." Angela went back into the small office and returned with a paper, which she began filling in. She looked up and realized the two boys were waiting for her to speak up. "Ah, you can bring Ciel to his class now. I believe it was...also algebra. But it's in room D-4. I'll make sure to collect the homework you need, meet me after school in this office, alright Claude?"

"Of course, Mrs. Blanc. Then," he looked over to Ciel. "Shall we go?" He had already walked himself over to the wheelchair and grabbed the handles of it, waiting for Ciel's permission to go. He saw Ciel nod a bit and he began walking towards the door, exiting the office.

They were silent as they went down the hall together. In Claude's mind, this was _all_ he ever asked for. The boy chose _him_ to help him around school over Sebastian. He was definitely winning this game now. Wait until he 'best friend' sees how much the boy favors him more. He'd be in a jealous rage, probably. Chuckling to himself, he steered Ciel towards the room D-4, his algebra class.

* * *

Sebastian was in his science class, dozing off. He had been up all night, worrying and thinking about Ciel. Especially the fact that he hadn't gone to save Ciel first, and Claude took him away from him. That was what angered him the most. His own _best friend_ took away _his_ pet. Never in his life had he come to think that Claude would actually /steal/ his pet away from him. After all, it hadn't happened for the last five years. They had known each other since they were just small children. Their bond grew and grew until they both trusted each other completely.

He remembered how he met Claude on that night, so many years ago…

* * *

***Flashback***

_It was a rainy day._

_"Hey." A boy kicked at the other boy that was lying unconscious on his front door step. "Wake up, don't sleep on the ground. That's disgusting." Another kick, though it was lighter this time._

_The boy on the ground slowly opened his eyes, revealing an unnatural golden color. "...What?" He mumbled quietly, the rain was pelting down on him, dampening his jet-black hair._

_"I said," the other boy huffed indignantly, "Get up, it's dirty on the ground, isn't it? You shouldn't sleep on other people's doorsteps."_

_Groaning, the golden-eyed boy sat up. He raised his left hand to rub at his eye, letting out another groan due to his stiff muscles._

_"I-I don't know why I'm here." The boy muttered quietly._

_"Well," The boy started before being cut off by his father._

_"Sebastian! What are you doing at the door!?" The boy's father shouted over the roaring sound of the television blaring in the living room._

_"Father, there's some strange boy here in front of our door! I was just going to go out and enjoy the rain for a bit but he's in the way!" The boy named Sebastian complained loudly, glaring at the other boy who smiled at him sheepishly._

_Grunting, the father stood up from the sofa and walked over to the door._

_"I never understood your obsession with rain Seba-" The father froze as his eyes landed on the shivering, golden-eyed child._

_"Sebastian! How dare you let this poor child stand out in the rain!" He scolded, glaring slightly at Sebastian._

_"But Father-"_

_"Inside Sebastian, now." The older man demanded._

_"But-"_

_"Now." He raised his voice, his demonic red eyes glowing at the child._

_Glaring at the golden-eyed boy, Sebastian slumped his shoulders as he walked to the living room where he changed the channel to something more enjoyable._

_The man returned his attention back to the boy who looked up at him strangely._

_"How about coming on inside? You must be freezing." He suggested, moving to the side so the child could squeeze in._

_Nodding, the boy entered the house, warmth immediately enveloping him._

_"Father! Why is _he_ in _our_ house?! Look, he's wetting the carpet!" Sebastian complained, pointing at the ground as the boy's dripping wet form entered the house._

_"Quiet, Sebastian. Treat him like a proper child from the Michaelis family would."_

_"Fine…" The crimson-eyed boy agreed grumpily, returning to watching the show that was currently on the TV._

_"So, boy," Sebastian's father turned to the him, "What's your name?"_

_"...Claude." He responded quietly, still shivering though it was warm inside the house._

_"Claude, huh? Well, let me fetch you a towel to dry yourself off, so please wait here for a moment." He turned to Sebastian, "Sebastian, make the boy some soup."_

_"No." Sebastian replied stubbornly. He did _not_ want to make soup for a boy that was just randomly sleeping on the steps of their house!_

_"Sebastian." His father growled, "What would your mother say?"_

_At the mention of his mother, Sebastian's movements came to a froze as time started to slow down around him. Fresh memories revisit him as he tries to fight the burning tears at the brim of his crimson eyes._

_Looking up at his father once more who was still glaring at him, Sebastian caved in as he reluctantly walked into their kitchen to prepare soup for the boy, who's apparently named _Claude_, he strongly disliked._

* * *

_The boy carefully balanced the precious china bowl that contained soup between his pale hands as he cautiously walked to the dining room where the golden-eyed boy was sitting. He placed the bowl in front of the boy, proud of himself for not spilling the contents of the soup whilst walking._

_"Thank you." Claude said meekly, as he shakily picked up the spoon._

_Sebastian snorted at him and walked around the table to sit beside his father who glared at him slightly for his rude behavior._

_"So, Claude, what brought you to our doorsteps?" The old man asked curiously._

_Claude looked up from his soup, "I don't know, sir. All I remember was-"_

_Claude froze in the middle of his words as the memories came rushing back, which caused his throat to dry up and his head to pound. He dropped the spoon, landing inside the bowl as he grabbed his head, shaking it furiously._

_"Boy, are you alright?" Claude hears faintly as the vivid memories play one after another._

_Before he knew it, Claude had fallen out of his chair and onto the ground, unconscious._

_"Hey! Hey, are you alright, kid?!" Sebastian's father immediately pushed his chair back and ran over to the fallen boy. He was at the boy's side in a matter of seconds, while Sebastian continued to eat the soup he had made calmly._

_The man shook Claude, and seeing that he didn't wake up, he picked him up and began carrying him to the guest bedroom. "Sebastian! Stop eating and get a cool washcloth, now!" His father yelled from inside the guest room._

_Sighing, he finished up the last of his soup and walked slowly to the kitchen, grabbing a washcloth from the kitchen counter and washing it with cool water. "Meh, good enough." He mumbled and walked calmly to the guest room, handing his father the cloth._

_"What took you so long?!" He growled, grabbing the cool cloth from his son's hand and swiftly began to wipe Claude's face and neck from the sweat. Then, he tossed it behind him, the used cloth landed on Sebastian's head as he was making his way out of the room. "Make it cool again!"_

_Sebastian only groaned in response. "Ugh! Why don't you do it yourself?! I have a _show_ to watch, father!" He grabbed the filthy thing and threw it back at his father, which landed on Claude's face._

_His father glared at him, taking the cloth and walked out of the door. "Fine, I'll go do it, but now, in exchange, _you_ have to take care of Claude. That makes _my_ job easier."_

_Sebastian stomped his foot childishly as he stormed over to the chair his father was sitting in. He glared at the boy who ruined his whole day._

_"Stupid brat." Sebastian muttered, looking away as he crossed his arms over his chest._

_"M-Mom?" Sebastian heard faintly from a soft, raspy voice._

_Hesitantly, Sebastian moved his head back to the boy who was crying for his mother in his sleep. As he looked at the jet-black haired boy with golden eyes, it reminded himself of how he was when his own mother passed away._

_Carefully, he poked the boy's arm lightly. As a response, Claude turned in his sleep, begging for his mother louder. Sebastian's eyes widened as he poked the boy again, causing him to wake up, sweat covering his forehead._

_"M-Mother!" Claude cried, unaware of Sebastian's presence._

_Sebastian placed a reassuring hand on Claude's shoulder, slightly shaking him back to reality, "It's only me, Claude."_

_Disappointment surged through Claude as he whimpered slightly. "I want my mother…"_

_"Do you mind me asking what...happened to her?" Sebastian asked, choosing his words carefully._

_Claude shook his head, tears in his eyes as he spoke. "My mother...s-she...died from ca-cancer…"_

_A wave of understanding surged through Sebastian, memories of his own mother flashing through his mind as he stared at Claude, the boy who was a reflection of himself._

_"Sh-She left me all a-alone...And m-my father left when I was b-born…" The boy in the bed sank into the warmth of the bed inside the covers._

_Now Sebastian /really/ felt bad. He understood Claude, because his own mother, Rachel, had died from cancer as well. But it was fortunate enough he still had his father. Claude had it rough, being a small child with no parents left to take care of him._

_"I know how you feel...well, except for the father part." Sebastian admitted, looking down at the teary-eyed boy. "You know, sorry for being rude earlier...I think we'll be good friends." He mustered a smile and held out his hand. Claude looked up at him and smiled back before attacking Sebastian with a hug. Sebastian stiffened for a moment before wrapping his own arms around Claude, his new friend, his brother._

_Sebastian's father was in the doorway, seeing the heart-warming scene unfold in front of him, making him smile. "Welcome to the family, son."_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

"Sebastian Michaelis...if my class is so _boring_, why don't you take a step outside in the hall and see me after class?" Sebastian was awoken by his teacher, Mr. Spears. He was hit on the head with the _very_ sharpened pointing stick he had. Most would say this was child abuse. But to Mr. Spears, it was discipline.

"Get out." William T. Spears said, pointing his stick at the door. Giggles and snickers were heard in the classroom as Sebastian grouchily stood up and walked out of the door, slamming it shut. He didn't even bother to argue with the man. He tried before, and it didn't end very well.

"Fucking Spears…" he cursed under his breath, glaring at the walls angrily. It wasn't _his_ fault he couldn't sleep. Ciel and Claude was in his mind all night, he hadn't even slept for an hour before he was awoken by the sound of his alarm clock. That's why he was so grouchy and slumpy today. Seriously.

He was about to doze off again when he heard the sound of footsteps. Straightening his posture, (thinking it was a teacher) he looked in the direction the footsteps were coming from. Then, a young, small and fragile boy with a cloak covering his body on a wheelchair came into sight. The man behind him was what caused him to gasp however. Claude Faustus.

Claude was helping Ciel?! Furthermore, Ciel had broken both of his legs?! This was _all _his fault. Despite the feeling of guilt, anger was what his eyes showcased as Ciel and Claude approached him.

Claude had spotted Sebastian and certainly saw the anger in his eyes. He walked past with a smug look on his face, smirking victoriously. He even threw in a, "Ciel, are you alright? Do you need anything?" in a sickly sweet tone as they turned another corner, only angering Sebastian more. "No thank you, Claude." He heard the boy's soft and quiet voice reply.

Ciel hadn't said anything to the crimson-eyed male as they walked past, probably not being able to see him as the cloak was covering his beautiful face again.

Why was Claude doing this to him? They were best friends _and _brothers. Well, at least, they _used_ to be. Now it was obviously war over who gets Ciel. Growling in frustration, he resisted the urge to punch the wall with all he had. Because dealing with Spears again was a no-no. But he did swear really loudly, "Fuck!"

Just then, a certain annoying blonde came strolling down the hall casually, smiling as he stopped in front of Sebastian. "I saw what happened. It must suck to be the third wheel, doesn't it, Mr. Michaelis?"

Sebastian looked up and saw Alois, the damned brat that had caused all of this madness to happen, the blonde that caused Ciel to escape from his grasp. "What the fuck do you want?!" He spat, glaring at the annoying brat.

"Me?" He asked innocently, blue eyes widening slightly. "I just wanted to make a deal with you. It will help you get Ciel for sure." Alois answered, which surprised Sebastian.

"A deal? That will help me get Ciel?" He questioned, but he was still suspicious. The brat was a person that he couldn't easily trust, after all he went through.

Alois closed in on Sebastian and leaned up, whispering words that only the two could hear. Sebastian's eyes widened and he whispered questioningly back to Alois. An exchange of unknown whispers of a deal and a handshake was made.

"Yes, I accept the deal." Sebastian answered.

* * *

**Hello! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. My bestie Joya helped me out on writing this chapter! Like she helped me with my other Kuro fanfic, "Revive Me In Heaven". It took us about 4 and a half hours to finish writing this. I had writer's block...good thing Joya was there. Or else this chapter would've never been published. c:**

**Ahem, well, to the people who have questions, please PM me. I don't usually reply to reviews through PM, I usually do it here, but I'm lazy right now...aha. For those of you who are wondering when the angst and smut is coming, it's coming soon, don't worry. Just be patient, please. **

**Thank you and please review! I love it when you guys spam my phone with e-mail notifications of a new review! (No really, I'm serious! Not being sarcastic!)**

**Until then, happy reading! :D**

**~Kawaii Dream**


End file.
